Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade backgrounds
The following is a list of various backgrounds found in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. Backgrounds Available FFAB Valhalla -Age Unknown- FFXIII-2.png|Valhalla. FFAB Opera FFVI.png| オペラ座 FFAB Passage of the Eidolons FFIV.png| 幻獣の洞窟 FFAB Sector 8 FFVII.png| ミッドガル八番街 FFAB Sector 5 FFVII.png| ミッドガル伍番街 FFAB Midgar FFVII.png| ミッドガル FFAB Xarcabard FFXI.png| ザルカバード FFAB Ru'Aun Gardens FFXI.png| ル・オンの庭 FFAB Northern Cave FFVII.png| 星の体内 FFAB Sunleth Waterscape FFXIII.png| サンレス水郷 FFAB Mount Gulg FFI.png| ルグ火山 FFAB Mysidian Tower FFII.png| ミシディアの塔 FFAB Gysahl FFIII.png| ギサール FFAB Lunar Surface FFIV.png| 月面 FFAB Narshe FFVI.png| ナルシェ FFAB Forgotten Capital FFVII.png| 忘らるる都 FFAB Flower Garden FFVIII.png| FFVIII (花畑) FFAB Lunatic Pandora FFVIII.png| FFVIII (ルナティックパンドラ) FFAB Zanarkand Ruins FFX.png| FFX (ザナルカンド遺跡) FFAB Pharos at Ridorana FFXII.png| FFXII (リドルアナ大灯台) FFAB Zeirchele Falls FFT.png| FFT (ゼイレキレの滝) FFAB Golgollada Gallows FFT.png| FFT (ゴルゴラルダ処刑場) FFAB Lionel Castle FFT.png| FFT (ライオネル城　城内) FFAB Saronia Castle FFIII.png| FFIII (サロニア城周辺) FFAB Crystal Tower FFIII.png| FFIII (クリスタルタワー) FFAB Balamb Garden FFVIII.png| FFVIII (バラムガーデン) FFAB Deling City - Central Avenue FFVIII.png| FFVIII (デリングシティ（中央通り）) FFAB Ultimecia's Castle FFVIII.png| FFVIII (アルティミシア城) FFAB Forest of Moore FFV.png| FFV (ムーアの大森林) FFAB Dimension Castle FFV.png| FFV (次元の狭間（次元城）) FFAB Interdimensional Rift FFV.png| FFV (次元の狭間（ラストフロア）) FFAB Library of Ancients FFV.png| FFV (古代図書館) FFAB Opera House FFVI.png| FFVI (オペラ劇場) FFAB Passage of the Eidolons FFIV 2.png| FFIV (幻獣の洞窟) FFAB Zanarkand FFX.png| FFX (ザナルカンド) FFAB Kilika Port FFX.png| FFX (ポルト＝キーリカ) FFAB Thunder Plains FFX.png| FFX (雷平原) FFAB Northern Cave FFVII 2.png| FFVII (北の大空洞) FFAB Unknown Background 1.png| ヒーリン保護施設 FFAB Corel Valley FFVII.png| FFVII (忘れるる都（サンゴの谷）) FFAB Unknown Background 2.png| 慰霊碑前広場 FFAB Church FFVII.png| 教会) FFAB Eblan Castle FFIV.png| FFIV (エブラーナ城／王の間) FFAB Tower of Babil FFIV.png| FFIV (バブイルの塔) FFAB Darill's Tomb FFVI.png| FFVI (ダリルの墓) FFAB Alexandria Castle FFIX.png| FFIX (アレクサンドリア城) FFAB Bodhum FFXIII.png| FFXIII (臨海都市ボーダム) FFAB Unknown Background 3.png| FFII (アルテマの扉) FFAB Castle of Bal FFV.png| FFV (バル城 王の間) FFAB Around Balamb Garden FFVIII.png| FFVIII (バラムガーデン周辺) FFAB Mt. Ordeals FFIV.png| FFIV (試練の山) FFAB Besaid FFX.png| FFX (ビサイド村) FFAB Castle Sasune.png| FFIII (サスーン城) FFAB Rabanastre FFXII.png| FFXII (ラバナスタ) FFAB Canaan FFIII.png| FFIII (カナーンの町) FFAB Edea's Orphanage FFVIII.png| (イデアの家) FFAB Mushroom Rock Road FFX.png| FFX (キノコ岩街道（ミヘンセッション）) FFAB Castle Cornelia FFI.png| FFI (コーネリア城) FFAB Narshe FFVI 2.png| FFVI (炭鉱都市ナルシェ) FFAB Junon FFVII.png| FFVII (ジュノン) FFAB Costa del Sol FFVII.png| FFVII (コスタ・デル・ソル) FFAB Unknown Background 4.png| 限定背景：大戦艦建造施設) FFAB Tower of Zot FFIV.png| FFIV (限定背景（ゾットの塔）) FFAB Mythril Mines FFVII.png| FFVII (限定背景（ミスリルマイン）) FFAB Big Bridge FFV.png| FFV (ビッグブリッジ) FFAB Lindblum FFIX.png| FFIX ((リンドブルム) FFAB Chaos Shrine Past FFI.png| FFI ((過去のカオス神殿) FFAB Snowfield FFVI.png| (雪原) FFAB North Mountain FFV.png| FFV ((北の山) FFAB Balamb Garden 1F Hall FFVIII.png| FFVIII ((バラムガーデン　１Fホール) FFAB Mandalia Plains FFT.png|Mandalia Plains (マンダリア平原). FFAB Dream Zanarkand XMas FFX.png| (夢のザナルカンドXmas ver.) FFAB Unknown Background 9.png|(青き星と月) FFAB Lifestream FFVII.png| FFVII ((ライフストリーム) FFAB Phantom Train FFVI.png| FFVI ((魔列車) FFAB Alexander FFIX.png| FFIX ((アレクサンダー) FFAB Luca Stage FFX-2.png| FFX-2 ((ルカ・ライブステージ) FFAB Sector 5 Church FFVII.png| FFVII ((伍番街スラムの教会) FFAB Library of Ancients FFV 2.png| FFV ((古代図書館) FFAB Cocoon FFXIII.png| FFXIII ((コクーン) FFAB Opera House FFVI 2.png| (オペラ劇場（ひな祭り）) FFAB Wilderness (Zack's Version) FFVII.png| (荒野（ザックスVer.）) FFAB Underground Waterway FFIV.png| (地下水脈) FFAB Fiend Arena FFX-2.png| (魔物コロシアム) FFAB Nibelheim Reactor FFVII.png| (ニブル魔広晄炉) FFAB Suzaku Gate Type-0.png| (朱雀門) FFAB Unknown Background 10.png|(大聖堂　神命宮.png) from Type-0 FFAB Nibelheim FFVII.png|(ニブルヘイム) FFAB Bevelle FFX.png|(聖ベベル宮・外観) FFAB Mist Rainbow FFIV Background.png|Mist Rainbow (虹のミストの村) FFAB Mako Cannon FFVII.png|Mako Cannon (魔晄キャノン) FFAB Jagd Sea.png|Jagd Sea (ナルドア海) FFAB Cave to the Sealed Gate FFVI.png|Cave to the Sealed Gate (封魔壁). FFAB Forgotten Capital VIIAC.png|Forgotten Capital (忘らるる都) FFAB Oerba FFXIII.png|Oerba (ヲルバ郷) FFAB Tycoon FFV.png|Tycoon (タイクーン城) FFAB Zanarkand Stadium FFX.png|Zanarkand Stadium (ザナルカンドスタジアム). FFAB Dollet FFVIII.png|Dollet (ドール). FFAB Baron Castle FFIV.png|Baron Castle (バロン城). FFAB Dark Ice.png|Dark Ice (暗黒の氷原). FFAB Yevon Dome FFX.png|Yevon Dome (エボン＝ドーム). FFAB Shinra Manor FFVII.png|Shinra Manor (神羅屋敷). FFAB Serendipity -Age Unknown- FFXIII-2.png|Serendipity -Age Unknown- (逸楽の宮殿ザナドゥ－年代不明－). FFAB Balamb Garden (Halloween Version) FFVIII.png|Balamb Garden (Halloween Version) (バラムガーデン（ハロウィンVer.）. FFAB Nautilus Park (Halloween Version) FFXIII.png|Nautilus Park (Halloween Version) (ノーチラスパーク). FFAB Orphan's Cradle FFXIII.png|Orphan's Cradle (オーファンズ・クレイドル). FFAB Da-chao Statue FFVII.png|Da-chao Statue (ダチャオ像). FFAB Order's Sanctuary DFF.png|Order's Sanctuary (秩序の聖域). FFAB Luca FFX.png|Luca (ルカ). FFAB Water Tower of Memories FFVII.png|Water Tower of Memories (思い出の給水塔). FFAB Dragon's Neck Coliseum FFVI.png|Dragon's Neck Colisuem (コロシアム). FFAB Balamb Garden XMas Version.png|Balamb Garden Xmas Version (バラムガーデン（XmasVer.）) FFAB Palumpolum - The Agora FFXIII.png|Palumpolum - The Agora (商業都市パルムポルム（センター広場）). FFAB Edge of Madness DFF.png|Edge of Madness (混沌の果て). FFAB Planet's Core (True) DFF.png|Planet's Core (True) (星の体内（真）). FFAB Sunleth Waterscape -AF 400- XIII-2.png|Sunleth Waterscape -400 AF- (サンレス水郷ーＡＦ４００年ー). FFAB Unknown Background 11.png|プラネの墓. FFAB Banora Village VIICC.png|Banora Village (パノーラ村). FFAB Horizon Bridge FFVIII.png|Horizon Bridge (ホライズンブリッジ). FFAB Opera House Exterior FFVI.png|Opera House Exterior (オペラ劇場・外観). FFAB Forgotten Capital (Water Altar) FFVII.png|Forgotten Capital (Water Altar) (忘らるる都（水の祭壇）). FFAB Cornelia FFI.png|Cornelia (コーネリア). FFAB Besaid Island FFX.png|Besaid Island (ビサイド島). FFAB Stonestump Wastelands XIII-2.png|Stonestump Wastelands (岩根の荒野). FFAB Edge Suburbs FFVII.png|Edge Suburbs (エッジ郊外). FFAB Howling Moon FFVII.png|Howling Moon (ハウリングムーン). FFAB Empyreal Paradox FFXI.png|Empyreal Paradox (天象の鎖). FFAB Moogle Abode.png|Moogle Abode (モーグリのすみか). FFAB Farplane FFX.png|Farplane (異界). FFAB Seaside Town of Bodhum Fireworks FFXIII.png|Seaside Town of Bodhum (Fireworks) (臨界都市ボーダム・花火) FFAB Coliseum.png|Coliseum (闘技場). FFAB Madain Sari FFIX.png|Madain Sari (マダイン・サリ). FFAB Modeoheim VIICC.png|Modeoheim (モデオヘイム). FFAB Luca Stadium FFX.png|Luca Stadium (ルカ＝スタジアム). FFAB Lucrecia's Cave FFVII.png|Lucrecia's Cave (ルクレツィアのほこら). FFAB Vallis Media FFXIII.png|Vallis Media (メディア峡谷). FFAB Costa del Sol (Resort Town) FFVII.png|Costa del Sol (Resort Town) (コスタ・デル・ソル（リゾート街）). FFAB Opera House (Auditorium) FFVI.png|Opera House (Auditorium) (オペラ劇場（観客席）). FFAB Sea of Ruins (Entrance).png|Sea of Ruins (Entrance) (海の遺跡（入り口）). FFAB Serendipity -Age Unknown- (Entrance) FFXIII-2.png|Serendipity -Age Unknown- (Entrance) (逸楽の宮殿ザナドゥー年代不明ー（入り口）). FFAB Palumpolum FFXIII 2.png|Palumpolum (商業都市パルムポルム). FFAB Hill of Despair FFIX.png|Hill of Despair (絶望の丘). FFAB Chateau Leblanc FFX-2.png|Chateau Leblanc (ルブランのアジト). FFAB Shinra Manor Basement FFVII.png|Shinra Manor Basement (神羅屋敷・地下室). FFAB Eden FFXIII.png|Eden (聖府首都エデン). FFAB Mobliz FFVI.png|Mobliz (モブリズの村). FFAB World Collapse.png|World Collapse (世界崩壊村). FFAB Esthar (President's Room) FFVIII.png|Esthar (President's Room) (エスタ（大統領の部屋）) FFAB Akademeia Central Command Type0.png|Akademeia Central Command (魔導院ペリシティリウム朱雀　軍令部第二作戦課). FFAB Door of Parting.png|Door of Parting (訣別の扉). FFAB Besaid Beach FFX-2.png|Besaid Beach (ビサイドの浜). FFAB Bodhum (Twilight) FFXIII.png|Bodhum (Twilight) (臨海都市ボーダム（夕暮れ）). FFAB Crystal Tower FFIII 2.png| FFIII (クリスタルタワー) FFAB Deling City FFVIII.png| FFVIII (デリングシティ) FFAB Unknown Background 5.png|決意の湖) FFAB Palumpolum FFXIII.png| FFXIII (商業都市パルムポルム) FFAB Airship Graveyard FFT.png| FFT (飛空艇の墓場周辺) FFAB Unknown Background 6.png|まよいの森) FFAB Dragons' Den FFVI.png| FFVI (竜の巣) FFAB Phon Coast FFXII.png| FFXII (フォーン海岸) FFAB Dead Dunes LRFFXIII.png| LRFFXIII ((デッドデューン水道橋遺跡) FFAB Temple of the Ancients FFVII.png| FFVII ((古代種の神殿) FFAB Fork Tower FFV.png| FFV ((フォークタワー) FFAB Gold Saucer Xmas FFVII.png| (Ⅹｍａｓパーティ（ゴールドソーサー）) FFAB Dimension Castle New Years FFV.png| (次元城のお正月) FFAB Crystal Palace FFIV.png| FFIV ((月の民の館) FFAB Orphan's Cradle - The Narthex FFXIII.png| FFXIII ((オーファンズ・クレイドル：賛歌拝廊) FFAB Kilika Port at Dusk FFX.png| FFX ((夕暮れのポルト＝キーリカ) FFAB The Celestial Nexus FFXI.png|The Celestial Nexus (宿星の座). FFAB Figaro Castle Engine Room FFVI.png| FFVI ((フィガロ城　機関室) FFAB Unknown Background 7.png|(炎帝祭跡) FFAB Sorceress Memorial FFVIII.png| FFVIII ((エスタ国立魔女記念館) FFAB Shinra Headquarters FFVII.png| FFVII ((神羅ビル) FFAB Magitek Factory FFVI.png| FFVI ((魔導工場) FFAB Sky Fortress Bahamut FFXII.png|Sky Fortress Bahamut (空中要塞バハムート). FFAB Tomb of Raithwall FFXII.png| FFXII ((レイスウォール王墓) FFAB Eagrose Castle FFT.png| FFT ((イグーロス城) FFAB Ronka Ruins FFV.png| FFV ((ロンカ遺跡) FFAB Sleeping Forest FFVII.png| FFVII ((眠りの森) FFAB Esthar City FFVIII.png| FFVIII ((エスタ市街) FFAB Kefka's Tower FFVI.png| FFVI ((瓦礫の塔) FFAB Centra Ruins FFVIII.png| FFVIII ((オーディンの間（セントラ遺跡）) FFAB Wilderness FFVII.png| (荒野) FFAB Unknown Background 8.png|(海の遺跡・広間) FFAB Vile Peaks FFXIII.png| XIII-2 ((ヴァイルピークス：魔材運搬路) FFAB Vermillion Peristylium Class 0 Type-0.png| Type0 ((O組教室　朱雀) FFAB Bikanel Desert FFX.png| FFX(ビーカネル砂漠) Limited FFAB Junon Harbor FFVII.png| (ジュノ港) FFAB Big Bridge FFV 2.png| (ビッグブリッヂ) FFAB Gold Saucer FFVII.png| (ゴールドソーサー) FFAB Dance Hall FFVIII.png| (ダンスホール) FFAB Alexandria Castle FFIX 2.png| (アレクサンドリア城) FFAB Moonflow FFX.png| (幻光河) FFAB Kazham FFXI.png| (カザム) FFAB Bhujerba FFXII.png| (ビュエルバ) FFAB Gran Pulse FFXIII.png| (グラン＝パルス) FFAB Alexandria FFIX.png| (アレクサンドリアの街) Special backgrounds 飛空艇団背景 FFAB Mountain FFAB Special.png| (山岳) FFAB Marsh FFAB Special.png| (湿地) FFAB Desert FFAB Special.png| (砂漠) FFAB Balamb Garden FFVIII Special.png| (バラムガーデン) FFAB Winhill FFVIII Special.png| (ウィンヒル) FFAB Deling City FFVIII Special.png| (デリングシティ) FFAB Space FFVIII Special.png| (宇宙) FFAB Fisherman's Horizon FFVIII Special.png| (フィッシャーマンズホライズン) FFAB Centra Ruins FFVIII Special.png| (セントラ遺跡) FFAB Rabanastre FFXII Special.png| (ラバナスタ) FFAB Figaro Castle FFVI Special.png| (フィガロ城) FFAB Bhujerba FFXII Special.png| (空中都市ビュエルバ) FFAB Kefka Final Battle FFVI Special.png| (ケフカ最終決戦) FFAB Archades FFXII Special.png| (帝都アルケイディス) FFAB Floating Continent FFVI Special.png| (魔大陸) FFAB Pyramid FFV Special.png| (ピラミッド) FFAB Ronka Ruins FFV Special.png| (ロンカ遺跡) FFAB Big Bridge FFV Special.png| (ビックブリッジ) FFAB Exdeath's Castle FFV Special.png| (エクスデス) FFAB Ru'Aun Gardens FFXI Special.png| (ル・オンの庭) FFAB Crystal Tower FFIII Special.png| (クリスタルタワー) FFAB Sector 8 FFVII Special.png| (ミッドガル八番街) FFAB Sunleth Waterscape FFXIII Special.png| (サンレス水郷) FFAB Narshe FFVI Special.png| (炭鉱都市ナルシェ) FFAB Tower of Babil FFIV Special.png| (バブイルの塔) FFAB Moonflow FFX Special.png| (幻光河) FFAB Castle Cornelia FFI Special.png| (コーネリア城) FFAB Floating Continent FFIII Special.png| (浮遊大陸) FFAB Chocobo Forest FFII Special.png| (チョコボの森) FFAB Pandaemonium FFII Special.png| (パンデモニウム) FFAB Chaos Shrine FFI Special.png| (カオス神殿) FFAB Ul'dah FFXIV Special.png| (ウルダハ) FFAB Ifrit's Cauldron (Crater) FFXI Special.png| (イフリートの釜（火口)) FFAB Gridania FFXIV Special.png| (グリダニア) FFAB Al'Taieu FFXI Special.png| (アル・タユ) FFAB Ship Graveyard FFV Special.png| (船の墓場) FFAB Library of Ancients FFV Special.png| (古代図書館) FFAB Moogle Forest FFV Special.png| (モーグリの森) FFAB Xezat's Fleet FFV Special.png| (ゼザの船団) FFAB Barrier Tower FFV Special.png| (バリアの塔) FFAB Nalbina Fortress FFXII Special.png| (ナルビナ城塞) FFAB Tomb of Raithwall FFXII Special.png| (レイスウォール王墓) FFAB Phon Coast FFXII Special.png| (フォーン海岸) FFAB Mt Bur-Omisace FFXII Special.png| (神都ブルオミシェイス) FFAB Yensa Sandsea FFXII Special.png| (エンサ大砂海) FFAB Balfonheim Port FFXII Special.png| (港町バーフォンハイム) FFAB Wutai FFVII Special.png| (ウータイ) FFAB Cosmo Canyon FFVII Special.png| (コスモキャニオン) FFAB Junon FFVII Special.png| (ジュノン) FFAB Gold Saucer FFVII Special.png| (ゴールドソーサー) FFAB Bodhum FFXIII Special.png| (臨海都市ボーダム) FFAB Hanging Edge FFXIII Special.png| (ハングドエッジ) FFAB Palumpolum FFXIII Special.png| (商業都市パルムポルム) FFAB Nautilus FFXIII Special.png| (歓楽都市ノーチラス) FFAB Unknown Special Background 1.png| FFXIII (スーリア湖) FFAB Dream Zanarkand FFX Special.png| (夢のザナルカンド) FFAB Besaid Temple FFX Special.png| (ビサイド寺院) FFAB Kilika Temple FFX Special.png| (キーリカ寺院) FFAB Luca FFX Special.png| (ルカ) FFAB Bevelle FFX Special.png| (ベベル) FFAB Mt. Gagazet FFX Special.png| (ガガゼト山) FFAB Rabanastre Cathedral FFXII Special.png| (王都ラバナスタ・大聖堂) FFAB Giza Plains FFXII Special.png| (ギーザ草原) FFAB Jahara FFXII Special.png| (ガリフの地ジャハラ) FFAB Mosphoran Highwaste FFXII Special.png| (モスフォーラ山地) FFAB Necrohol of Nabudis FFXII Special.png| (死都ナブディス) FFAB Alexandria FFIX Special.png| (アレクサンドリア) FFAB South Gate FFIX Special.png| (南ゲート) FFAB Lindblum FFIX Special.png| (リンドブルム巨大城) FFAB Iifa Tree FFIX Special.png| (イーファの樹) FFAB Chocobo Air Garden FFIX Special.png| (チョコボの空中庭園) FFAB Tycoon Castle FFV Special.png| (タイクーン城) FFAB Black Chocobo Forest FFV Special.png| (黒チョコボの森) FFAB Drakenvale FFV Special.png| (飛竜の谷) FFAB Walse Castle FFV Special.png| (ウォルス城) FFAB Air Fortress FFV Special.png| (空中要塞) FFAB Pulse Vestige FFXIII Special.png| (下界の異跡) FFAB Lake Bresha FFXIII Special.png| (ビルジ湖) FFAB Euride Gorge FFXIII Special.png| (エウリーデ峡谷) FFAB Anima's Throne FFXIII Special.png| (ファルシ＝アニマ台座) FFAB Vallis Media FFXIII Special.png| (メディア峡谷) FFAB Snowfield FFVI Special.png| (雪原) FFAB Phantom Train FFVI Special.png| (魔列車) FFAB Opera House FFVI Special.png| (オペラ劇場) FFAB Darill's Tomb FFVI Special.png| (ダリルの墓) FFAB Unknown Special Background 2.png| FFVI (世界崩壊) FFAB Cultists' Tower FFVI Special.png| (狂信者の塔) FFAB Magitek Research Factory FFVI Special.png| (魔導工場) FFAB Tycoon Castle Winter FFV Special.png| (冬のタイクーン城) FFAB Mining Town of Gollund FFT Special.png| (炭鉱都市ゴルランド) FFAB Treno FFIX Special.png| (トレノ) FFAB Gold Saucer (Valentine Version) FFVII Special.png| ゴールドソーサー（バレンタインVer.） FFAB Mt. Gagazet FFX-2 Special.png| (ガガゼト山) FFAB Vermillion Peristylium Type-0 Special.png| (魔導院ペリシティリウム朱雀) FFAB Valhalla FFXIII-2 Special.png| (ヴァルハラ) FFAB Kaipo FFIV Special.png| (オアシスの村カイポ) FFAB Moon and Earth FFIV Special.png| (月と地球) FFAB Mount Ordeals FFIV Special.png| (試練の山) FFAB Baron Castle FFIV Special.png| (バロン城) FFAB Chocobo Village FFIV Special.png| (チョコボの村) FFAB Besaid FFX Special.png| (ビサイド島) FFAB Mi'ihen Highroad FFX Special.png| (ミヘン街道) FFAB Mushroom Rock Road FFX Special.png| (キノコ岩街道) FFAB Thunder Plains FFX Special.png| (雷平原) FFAB Macalania Woods FFX Special.png| (マカラーニャの森) FFAB Calm Lands FFX Special.png| (ナギ平原) FFAB Moonflow (Night) FFX Special.png|Moonflow (Night0 (幻光河（夜）) FFAB Balamb FFVIII Special.png|Balamb (バラム) FFAB Dollet FFVIII Special.png|Dollet (ドール) FFAB Tomb of the Unknown King FFVIII Special.png|Tomb of the Unknown King (名もなき王の墓) FFAB Edea's Orphanage FFVIII Special.png|Edea's Orphanage (イデアの家) FFAB Great Salt Lake FFVIII Special.png|Great Salt Lake (大塩湖) FFAB Esthar City FFVIII Special.png|Esthar City (エスタ市街) FFAB Deep Sea Research Center FFVIII Special.png|Deep Sea Research Center (海洋探査人工島) FFAB Black Mage Village FFIX Special.png|Black Mage Village (黒魔道士の村) FFAB Esto Gaza FFIX Special.png|Esto Gaza (エスト・ガザ) FFAB Ipsen's Castle FFIX Special.png|Ipsen's Castle (イプセンの古城) FFAB Cleyra FFIX Special.png|Cleyra (クレイラの街) FFAB Madain Sari FFIX Special.png|Madain Sari (マダイン・サリ) FFAB Terra FFIX Special.png|Terra (テラ) FFAB Pandemonium Observatory FFIX Special.png|Pandemonium Observatory (パンデモニウム・天文台) FFAB Balamb Garden Night FFVIII Special.png|Balamb Garden (Night) (バラムガーデン（夜）) FFAB Timber Town FFVIII Special.png|Timber Town (ティンバー市街) FFAB Dollet Harbor FFVIII Special.png|Dollet Harbor (ドール港) FFAB Horizon Bridge FFVIII Special.png|Horizon Bridge (ホライズンブリッジ) FFAB Edea's Orphanage (Flower Garden) FFVIII Special.png|Edea's Orphanage (Flower Garden) (イデアの家（花畑）) FFAB Tears' Point FFVIII Special.png|Tears' Point (シアーズポイント) FFAB Ultimecia Castle FFVIII Special.png|Ultimecia Castle (Clock Tower) (アルティミシア城 （時計塔）) FFAB Lake Bresha - Echoes of the Past FFXIII Special.png|Lake Bresha - Echoes of the Past (旧時代の廃墟) FFAB Vile Peaks FFXIII Special.png|Vile Peaks (ヴァイルピークス) FFAB Fifth Ark FFXIII Special.png|Fifth Ark (フィフス・アーク) FFAB Edenhall FFXIII Special.png|Edenhall (セントラルタワー) FFAB Archylte Steppe FFXIII Special.png|Archylte Steppe (アルカキルティ平原) FFAB Oerba FFXIII Special.png|Oerba (ヲルバ郷) FFAB Cocoon FFXIII Special.png|Cocoon (コクーン) FFAB Mist FFIV Special.png|Mist (ミストの村) FFAB Eblan Castle FFIV Special.png|Eblan Castle (エブラーナ城) FFAB Mount Hobs FFIV Special.png|Mount Hobs (ホブスの山) FFAB Mysidia FFIV Special.png|Mysidia (ミシディア) FFAB Agart Well FFIV Special.png|Agart Well (アガルトの井戸) FFAB Dwarven Castle FFIV Special.png|Dwarven Castle (ドワーフ城) FFAB Final Battle FFIV Special.png|Final Battle (最後の闘い) FFAB New Bodhum -AF003- FFXIII-2 Special.png|New Bodhum -AF003- (ネオ・ボーダムーＡＦ００３年ー) FFAB Bresha Ruins -AF005- FFXIII-2 Special.png|Bresha Ruins -AF005- (ビルジ遺跡ーＡＦ００５年ー) FFAB Oerba Ruins -AF200- FFXIII-2 Special.png|Oerba Ruins -AF200- (ヲルバ卿ーＡＦ２００年ー) FFAB Serendipity -Age Unknown- FFXIII-2 Special.png|Serendipity -Age Unknown- (逸楽の宮殿ザナドゥー年代不明ー) FFAB Sunleth Waterscape -AF300- FFXIII-2 Special.png|Sunleth Waterscape -AF300- (サンレス水郷ーＡＦ３００年ー) FFAB Yaschas Massif -AF110- FFXIII-2 Special.png|Yaschas Massif -AF110- (ヤシャス山ーＡＦ１１０年ー) FFAB Academia -AF4XX- FFXIII-2 Special.png|Academia -AF4XX- (新都アカデミアーＡＦ４ＸＸ年ー) FFAB Sector 7 Slums FFVII Special.png|Sector 7 Slums (七番街スラム) FFAB Shinra Building FFVII Special.png|Shinra Building (神羅ビル) FFAB Mount Corel FFVII Special.png|Mount Corel (コレル山) FFAB Da-chao Statue FFVII Special.png|Da-chao Statue (ダチャオ像) FFAB Rocket Town FFVII Special.png|Rocket Town (ロケット村) FFAB Icicle Inn FFVII Special.png|Icicle Inn (アイシクルロッジ) FFAB Inside the Planet FFVII Special.png|Inside the Planet (星の体内) FFAB Phantom Forest FFVI Special.png|Phantom Forest (迷いの森) FFAB Baren Falls FFVI Special.png|Baren Falls (バレンの滝) FFAB Imperial Capital Vector FFVI Special.png|Imperial Capital Vector (帝国首都ベクタ) FFAB Cave to the Sealed Gate FFVI Special.png|Cave to the Sealed Gate (封魔壁) FFAB Phoenix Cave FFVI Special.png|Phoenix Cave (フェニックスの洞窟) FFAB Ancient Castle FFVI Special.png|Ancient Castle (古代城) FFAB Kefka's Tower FFVI Special.png|Kefka's Tower (瓦礫の塔). FFAB Chaos Shrine DFF Special.png|Chaos Shrine (過去のカオス神殿). FFAB Lunar Subterrane DFF Special.png|Lunar Subterrane (月の渓谷). FFAB Prima Vista DFF Special.png|Prima Vista (場艇プリマビスタ). FFAB Order's Sanctuary DFF Special.png|Order's Sanctuary (秩序の聖域). FFAB Dream's End DFF Special.png|Dream's End (夢の終わり). FFAB Empyreal Paradox DFF Special.png|Empyreal Paradox (天象の鎖). FFAB Edge of Madness DFF Special.png|Edge of Madness (混沌の果て). FFAB Dollet Central Square FFVIII Special.png|Dollet Central Square (ドール中央広場). FFAB Fire Cavern FFVIII Special.png|Fire Cavern (炎の洞窟). FFAB Radio Tower FFVIII Special.png|Radio Tower (電波塔). FFAB Galbadia Garden FFVIII Special.png|Galbadia Garden (ガルバディアガーデン). FFAB Lunar Gate FFVIII Special.png|Lunar Gate (ルナゲート). FFAB Time Compressed World Backyard FFVIII Special.png|Time Compressed World Backyard (時間圧縮世界の裏庭). FFAB Ultimecia Castle FFVIII Special 2.png|Ultimecia Castle (アルティミシア城 （主の間）). FFAB Kilika Port FFX Special.png|Kilika Port (ポルト＝キーリカ). FFAB Djose Temple FFX Special.png|Djose Temple (ジョゼ寺院). FFAB Sanubia Sands FFX Special.png|Sanubia Sands (サヌビア砂漠) FFAB Shoopuf Landing FFX Special.png|Shoopuf Landing (シパーフ乗り場). FFAB Macalania Temple FFX Special.png|Macalania Temple (マカラーニャ寺院. FFAB Inside Sin FFX Special.png|Inside Sin (『シン』の体内). FFAB Farplane FFX Special.png|Farplane (異界). FFAB Pandemonium Top Floor D012 Special.png|Pandemonium Top Floor (パンデモニウム最上階) FFAB True World of Darkness D012 Special.png|True World of Darkness (闇の世界（真）) FFAB True Interdimensional Rift D012 Special.png|True Interdimensional Rift (次元城（真）) FFAB True Kefka's Tower D012 Special.png|True Kefka's Tower (ガレキの塔（真）) FFAB True Ultimecia's Castle D012 Special.png|True Ultimecia's Castle (アルティミシア城（真）) FFAB True Crystal World D012 Special.png|True Crystal World (クリスタルワールド（真）) FFAB True Orphan's Cradle D012 Special.png|True Orphan's Cradle (オーファンズ・クレイドル（真）) FFAB Arena Type-0 Special.png|Coliseum (闘技場（零式）). FFAB Magitek Factory (Development Building Power Chamber) Type-0 Special.png|Magitek Factory (Development Building Power Chamber) (魔導アーマー工場（開発棟　動力室）（零式）). FFAB Dark Ice Field Type-0 Special.png|Dark Ice Field (暗黒の氷原（零式）) FFAB Toguagh Town Type-0 Special.png|Toguagh Town (トグアの町（零式）). FFAB Altocrystarium Type-0 Special.png|Altocrystarium (アルトクリスタリウム（零式）). FFAB Suzaku Crystal Room (Type-0) Special.png|Suzaku Crystal Room (朱雀クリスタルルーム（零式）). FFAB Sector 5 Slums FFVII Special.png|Sector 5 Slums (伍番街スラム). FFAB Chocobo Farm FFVII Special.png|Chocobo Farm (チョコボファーム). FFAB Upper Junon FFVII Special.png|Upper Junon (アルジュノン). FFAB Nibelheim FFVII Special.png|Nibelheim (ニブルヘイム). FFAB Cosmo Canyon (Observatory) FFVII Special.png|Cosmo Canyon (Observatory) (コスモキャニオン（天文台）). FFAB Lucrecia's Cave FFVII Special.png|Lucrecia's Cave (ルクレツィアのほこら). FFAB Forgotten Capital FFVII Special.png|Forgotten Capital (忘らるる都). FFAB South Figaro FFVI Special.png|South Figaro (サウスフィガロの町). FFAB Mt. Kolts FFVI Special.png|Mt. Kolts (コルツ山). FFAB Lethe River FFVI Special.png|Lethe River (レテ川). FFAB Imperial Palace (Rooftop) FFVI Special.png|Imperial Palace (Rooftop) (帝国城（屋上）). FFAB Veldt FFVI Special.png|Veldt (獣ヶ原). FFAB Nikeah (Harbor) FFVI Special.png|Nikeah (Harbor) (港町ニケア（港）). FFAB Opera House (Bleachers) FFVI Special.png|Opera House (Bleachers) (オペラ劇場（観覧席）). FFAB Alexandria (Boulevard) FFIX Special.png|Alexandria (Boulevard) (アレクサンドリア（大通り）). FFAB Qu's Marsh (Quina's Mentor) FFIX Special.png|Qu's Marsh (Quina's Mentor) (ク族の沼（師匠の豪）). FFAB Oeilvert FFIX Special.png|Oeilvert (ウイユヴェール). FFAB Chocobo's Paradise (Throne) FFIX Special.png|Chocobo's Paradise (Throne) (チョコボの桃源郷（王座）). FFAB Bran Bal FFIX Special.png|Bran Bal (ブラン・バル). FFAB Pandemonium (Rooftop) FFIX Special.png|Pandemonium (Rooftop) (パンデモニウム（屋上）). FFAB Hill of Despair FFIX Special.png|Hill of Despair (絶望の丘). FFAB Gapra Whitewood FFXIII Special.png|Gapra Whitewood (ガプラ樹林). FFAB Palumpolum (Central Square) FFXIII Special.png|Palumpolum (Central Square) (商業都市パルムポルム（センター広場）). FFAB Yaschas Massif FFXIII Special.png|Yaschas Massif (ヤシャス山). FFAB Nautilus Park FFXIII Special.png|Nautilus Park (ノーチラス・パーク). FFAB The Paddraean Archaeopolis FFXIII Special.png|The Paddraean Archaeopolis (亡都パドラ). FFAB Mah'habara Subterra FFXIII Special.png|Mah'habara Subterra (マハーバラ坑道). FFAB The Haerii Archaeopolis FFXIII Special.png|The Haerii Archaeopolis (廃都ハリ). FFAB Balamb Hotel FFVIII Special.png|Balamb Hotel (青きバラムホテル). FFAB Timber Forest FFVIII Special.png|Timber Forest (ティンバーの森). FFAB Louboutin Beach FFVIII Special.png|Louboutin Beach (ルプタンビーチ). FFAB Air Station FFVIII Special.png|Air Station (エアステーション). FFAB Centra Excavation Site FFVIII Special.png|Centra Excavation Site (セントラ発掘現場). FFAB Trabia Valley FFVIII Special.png|Trabia Valley (トラビア渓谷). FFAB Adel's Room FFVIII Special.png|Adel's Room (アデルの間). FFAB Sunleth Waterscape (A Shimmering Sky) FFXIII Special.png|Sunleth Waterscape (A Shimmering Sky) (サンレス水郷（虹降り峠）). FFAB Sanctum Fleet Palamecia FFXIII Special.png|Sanctum Fleet Palamecia (聖府親衛艦隊　旗艦パラメキア). FFAB Fifth Ark (The Apse) FFXIII Special.png|Fifth Ark (The Apse) (フィフス・アーク（アプス）). FFAB Nautilus Park (Chocobo Corral) FFXIII Special.png|Nautilus Park (Chocobo Corral) (ノーチラス・パーク（ふれあい広場）). FFAB The Font of Namva FFXIII Special.png|The Font of Namva (ナムヴァの泉). FFAB Fal'Cie Atomos FFXIII Special.png|Fal'Cie Atomos (ファルシ＝アトモス). FFAB Taejin's Tower (The Cloven Spire) FFXIII Special.png|Taejin's Tower (The Cloven Spire) (テージンタワー（破獄の天桜). Category:Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade